


The Amusing Accident

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [6]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Accidents, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiku, Multi, Poetry, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: They may not seem like it, but the Baudelaire-Snickets indulge in domestic silliness as much as the next relationship.





	The Amusing Accident

Bertrand trips and falls.   
Lemony laughs; Bertrand swears.   
Beatrice helps him up.


End file.
